Sunflower in the Dark
by NocturnWitch
Summary: Fem harry x Severus others? Fifth year occlumency lessons reveals true feelings. Severus pleads with the dark lord to spare his own horcux. Will Voldemort allow his spy this boon? Sunny is attracted to dark wizards in general, but does she love Snape the most, or is he forever cursed with unrequited love for those magical eyes? Students in every house have death eater parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yada-yada

Ch1: Through the trees

"Legilimens." Her horrid family, her hopes, her dreams. She can't protect any of it. All of her thoughts out for anyone with a wand and the right discipline. Weak. This whole proses is a waist of time. She's not even trying. Helianthus(Sunflower) Morrigan Potter. Long thick black hair, emerald eyes, red lips, and that signature scar that she tries so desperately to hide. How many times must I look into those eyes, and for what? Maybe if I dig deeper. Then she might at least _try_. With another push, I see her. And.. She's- watching, _**Me**_! What? Nothing but a simple potions class, but her eyes are locked on me. My hands, more so. Her chest is rising and falling. I'm in her thoughts, and they're telling me what I'm seeing, but I just can't believe it. Even though I can plainly see it. She is lusting after me.

'Gods, no!' He's standing there. Watching me fall to pieces as I imagine his hands all over me. His powerful, skillful hands. Oh Gods, he's seeing all of my thoughts of him. The memories shift around me to what seems to be a detention. 'Fight back,' I hear him tell me in my mind. But now he's seeing how I react to his voice. Sure, he's supposed to be giving me a right thrashing, but gods, all I could focus on was his voice. And now he knows it. The memory shifts again, and I hear a moan. "Oh, Severus!" 'NO. Professor, please, stop. You can't watch _this!'_

Her pleading breaks through my shock. And she's right! I'm her teacher, but there she is. Sprawled out in her four post, naked, touching herself, and fantasizing about _**me.**_ Wow, is her body early developed! Her hips, thighs, and even the shape of her rib cage is beautiful. The swell of her breasts, full pouty lips saying my name again and again. Her hands roaming places, beautiful places, and there, between her gorgeous legs.. Yes, I've had been with women whom chose to maintenance their hair down there, but the lightening bolt shape she has chosen seems perfect!

xxxXxxx

He dropped the spell. It seems my words snapped him out of a shock. Oh, Gods. What am I going to do? The man _hates_ me, and now he knows I'm crazy about him. Once I catch my breath I look up and find myself locked into his deep onyx stare. His breathing seems to match my own. Is he that angry? Surly he's had to deal with students lusting after him before. He's so sexy.

I pulled out of her memories, but I'll keep a surface scan in place for now. Crazy about me? Lust? Sexy? If I hadn't just been in her mind, I would say she's lost it. She noticed my breathing. I need to focus. But I can't stop picturing her lying there. My name on her lips! Gods, she made it sound good.

His raised eyebrow and smirk make my insides flip. Like always.

"So, a lightening bolt?" I've never heard his silky voice tease before, but I LIKE IT.

Don't push your luck! If he's wiling to let this go, let him. But, what if this is my only chance to tell him?! He hates me, and I would be making a fool of myself. "Could we call it a day, Professor?" With what I know is a weak smile, and few weak steps towards the door I'm quite certain I can feel my heart begin to plummet. No Gryffindor am I. Walking away from the man I worship in hopes of saving face. Give me a dark lord any day. Just get me the hell away from love. My hand is on the door and I almost jump when his hand appears over mine. His low deep voice in my ear, and his warm breath on my neck.

"But of cores you're a Gryffindor, _and_ a bloody Potter." I can't explain why, but I allowed my other arm to wrap itself around her small frame. The way I tower over her begins to remind me just who we are, teacher, student, but as soon as my arm wrapped itself around her she had relaxed, and sunk back against me. A rush of,.. _something_ runs though me. It feels as though my legs weigh a ton each, but my head has a feather light charm on it.

Her faced turns up to his. One of her arms placed over the one holding her tight. As their eyes locked once more she raised her other hand to run it through his hair, and pull his lips to hers. Their kiss was passionate, hungry, but tender. When she released him for air, she gave him a wiry smile and a soft but firmly whispered command. "Get out of my head, _professor._ "

"Say my name again." The command sounded almost desperate, but the force in his voice causes me to press my thighs together.

"Mmm, Severus."

"In my entire life, I have never once heard anyone moan my name the way you seem to. Do it again."

"Make me."

"As you wish."

With that Severus picks her up and places his new prize on the nearest table top. With a quick flick of the wrist and a muttered incantation the table is cleared. Their hands franticly grabbing and caressing the other's body. Both using this time to disrobe the other of their clothing in the process.

'Too many bloody buttons!' When he let out a small laugh in response she knew he was still in her head. 'Go on then. Fix it!'

"As you wish." The rumble in his voice doing delicious things to her insides. Another incantation and his own robes and shirt undone to match hers. Her breathing increased as she took in his chest and shoulders. Her heaving breasts causing his pants to strain even more.

For a moment he hesitated. The reality of the situation hitting him like the Hogwarts Express.

'No.' She pleaded in her mind. 'He's remembering who I am. I fucking knew this was too good to be true. How?! How could I be so damn stupid?' His head shot up as her thoughts and her dread washed over him. This was the feeling he didn't want her to feel, -after. "I have wanted you since before I knew what it was I wanted of you. Since the very first time I saw you." Her voice is so sweet as she placed both hands on his bare skin. One hand roaming down to hook two fingers in the band of his trousers. Never breaking eye contact she pushed all of her feelings for him to the front of her mind. She thought of all her fantasies and all her love. She laid it all out for him to bare witness to. Bombarding him with so much of her mental lust as she physically caressed his now freed and strained cock was a dirty move. She knew this, but if this was her only chance to show him the truth, she was damn sure going to fight with all she had. He was the strongest man she knew. If he wanted this to be stopped, it would be.

Still holding his eyes with hers, she slid from the table to kneel before him. Well, she did say she worshiped him.

He watched her. Watched her sweet hand as it stopped stroking him halfway up his shaft. Watched as she licked from the base of his cock to the tip, and swirled her tongue before closing her lips around him, and her eye contact broke when she closed hers, and began to work her mouth over him. Taking more and more of him with each go. One hand stoking the shaft. One giving attention to his balls. Till the entirety of his cock was passed her lips, and her moans were driving him crazy, with so much of him in her throat. As she worked him over she grabbed one of his hands and placed it firmly in her hair. After having witnessed her dreams of being with him he knew that her ideas of sex matched much of his own. (having dropped the mental scan, now knowing that she honestly and truly wanted all of him) He placed his hands deep in her hair. Holding her firmly and thrusting in and out of her. The delicious feeling of her hot wet mouth mixed with her moans were driving him mad. He needed-… he needed to have her!

Pulling her off of him and to her feet, he began to ravish her. His right hand full of the hair at the nape of her neck. His firm grip keeping her bared for him. His left starting on her hip, pulling her against him tightly. Roaming to cares her arse, her breasts, her thighs. All while he attacked her neck vigorously. His roaming hand found its way up her skirt and he quickly began pulling off her knickers. He let them fall to the floor as passion drove them both.

The little sounds she made would be his downfall. He would never again eat, drink, walk, or leave his bed. He would gladly die in order to keep hearing her mews and moans. Her wisped _Severus'_ had to be wandless magic.

She pulled him with her as she placed herself back on the table. He pulled back the smallest bit. His eyes focused on the lack of space between them. She wrapped her legs around him, high on his hips, and they both groaned as they felt the other. When she shifted her hips just right he was in her, and she bucked as he filled her so completely. He waited for her to move first. That was always the request women gave him. She just through her head back and moaned. Then much to his surprise she began lifting and lowering herself fast and hard. The pleasure making both of their heads spin.

"I love you, Severus." He wasn't sure if she realized what she said (she hadn't), but as much as he always tried to convince himself that he hated her, he realized then that he never had. He too had loved her from the first time he saw her, and he too hadn't known what it really was. Till now.

"I love you, too, Sunny."

They were together all night. His office reeking of sex. Her moans and her love were now his most precious memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2 Thinking & Plotting & Maybes & Stuff

Memories that would get him killed if he weren't careful.

Over the next three weeks Sunny's _'lessons'_ had grown so frequent that none of her friends seemed to have seen her outside of classes and meals. They're worry for the constant exhaustion in her appearance was placated by her raise in enthusiasm through out the day.

Hermione found the whole ordeal quite humorous.

The new couple couldn't get enough of each other. Just like with any new couple, they were drawn to the feel of the other. Exhilarated by tingles and the rush that would flood through their bodies when they touched or kissed.

Sadly, they both agreed to be more careful about the frequency of her so called lessons. Drawing attention could only end badly.

They were clever enough after their first encounter to appeal to Dumbledore about needed as much practice as they could squeeze in.

Snape had made a point of belittling Potter on an 'abysmal lack of effort,' and she in turn had takin to looking like a whipped dog when seen in his presence.

Given the circumstances, they couldn't be happier.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Now their visits were less often, but still frequent, and almost undetectable to their fellow peers.

Being smart about everything was the only way to go. So, when Severus was called to a conference with a very dower looking Dumbledore, he was fully comfortable in with speaking the truth of the matter.

Potter still hadn't improved enough to keep out the dark lord. Though, they were actually working on Occlumency in some of their encounters, and threw a rather naughty reward system she _had_ improved. With these new, more intimate techniques he was able to appeal to her desire for keeping secrets. More so, than with a desperate need to protect herself. _Gryffindors_.

So, there he sat, in front of Albus. The old man looked quite forlorn, and when he finally got to the point of their meeting, Severus felt his blood run cold. He felt almost lost as dread and anger swallowed all reasoning.

His flower was to be killed. All along, _this_ had been Dumbledore's plan.

To have her die, as if she meant nothing, _was_ nothing.

Just a sacrificial pawn on a chess board.

It made him sick.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Back in his private study, Snape was driving himself mad, with making plans and dismissing them.

He had to think of something. Had to fix this. If the dark lord fond out…. If the dark lord found out. Maybe that was the answer.?

Nothing was ever certain when it came to the dark lord, or with predicting how he would take certain news. And _this,_ could go _very_ wrong.

This is going to take more caution and deception on his part, but for her, it would be worth it.

He wouldn't have long to think on it however. Two hours to midnight, to when he is to report to the dark lord's side. With no telling when he might be summoned again. This may be his only chance.

The question is; was this the best he could come up with?

Yes, the dark lord had denied his request to spare Lilly, in the end, but this was deferent, this was about a piece of his own soul, and Albus sure had no intention of sparing Sunny's life if it meant the dark lord might rise once more. He was sure he could use this.

Oh, gods. How was he going to tell Sunny?

With an all impressive scowl Snape sat in thought until it was time. Thinking and plotting.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"My lord," Snape began after receiving permission to rise and address the dark lord. "I do not wish to waist anytime with the matter at hand. Dumbledore has, just this night, confided in me, certain information dire to you. Forgive me, my lord, but I believe you would rather this conversation be held privately." Severus answered Voldemort's skeptically raised brow with a dull clue. "It is a matter of soul importance, my lord."

"Get out." Voldemort gave no inclination that he cared for the upcoming topic. If fact he seemed quite bored as everyone exited the grand room of his manor. No one the wiser to the tight coil he felt growing within.

"Exssplain." His eyes gleamed accusingly with malice as he prepared to adjust his plans. Still hopeful this was all just a misunderstanding. "In detail, Severusss."

Nothing good was ever come once Voldemort started stressing out his 's.'

Getting to the point would be the less painful route for the topic at hand.

"My lord, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.' Many could argue whether or not this has already come to pass. Though, that was, more so to do with the girl's mother than anything, -however,.. 'And the dark lord shall mark her as his equal,' and on this night, Dumbledore has told me of how you have truly come to ' _mark_ ' the girl. The scar on her face; it holds a piece of you. Of your soul and your magic, for, 'she shall have power the dark lord knows not.' This piece of yourself inside the girl, for only you could be your own equal. The only way this child could defeat you, would be, in essences, to destroy herself. Dumbledore has kept this hidden from all.

Using the prophecy to goad you against her, so that in the end, after any and all of your soul jars have been hunted down and destroyed, that is when he intends to set the girl against you. It is his **intention** to have you kill her. Killing yourself, as it were. 'For neither can live while the other survives.' Dumbledore will stop at nothing to kill the girl while the two of you remain connected.

I beg of you, my lord, let her alone. She does not know of this, nor has she ever wanted any part of being 'the chosen one.' I can assure you, my lord."

"How exssactly can you asssure me, Severuss? If what you tell me is true, how do I know she will not, or is not simply going to adopt a Gryffindor attitude about sacrificing herself for the greater good, and all that rubbish? I will, however, add to the protections already surrounding any other horcruxes, and I may possibly just imprison the girl. I only need to keep her alive, and really, only till I can remove myself from her.

Though, I must say, you have done well in this. While the information you have gathered is not pleasant, it is vital. Obviously, Dumbledore truly trusts you, and now I find that I might as well."

"Please, my lord. Allow me to ease your worries about the girl." After a moments consideration, he was given a slight nod, allowing him to continue. "A short time ago, Dumbledore had required I teach the girl Occlumency, as a precaution for the war to come." Voldemort gave a sneer at not knowing this sooner, but held back punishment as Severus continued. "Informing you of this request became a moot point however, as the girl is incapable of holding up the simplest of walls under the slightest derress, and I did not wish to bore you with irrelevant notions. Only now am I aware these lesson were to keep yourself ignorant of the connection you hold to the girl's mind." Confessing this could prove to be disastrous. Now the dark lord new he could destroy her mind on a whim. Damn.

"During these sessions however, I have been able to look deep within her mind. Gathering information that might be of any use to us, _to you_ , my lord." Now Snape looked uncomfortable on how to continue, but continue he did. "She is quite,.. **dark** , my lord. She highly values knowledge and power. Do you recall the long silence at her sorting, my lord? I was able to see her memory of this event. The whole time Potter sat there, she had been arguing for the hat _not_ to sort her into Slytherin. Something she has secretly regretted for years now. Darkness dwells within her magic, within her very core itself." Again Snape looked almost pained before he continued. "Though she would never admit it.. She secretly admires you, my lord. She once shared the opinion, of you making a better Defense professor than even I.

I have also found, that she and her muggle-born friend, quite often sneak into the restricted section, to read on dark magic and powerful spells.

These girls are merely playing a part for all others to see. How they came to find each other in Gryffindor is beyond me, but the point is, Potter would sooner be an ally than a true enemy. The friend, too. If she were not one of dirty blood, that is."

"If I do not believe you, Severuss, what then? You stand here and tell me the brat 'admires me.' That she is 'dark' and has 'dark magic' within her? Do you think me a fool? How am I expected to believe such things after her interference with the Philosopher Stone, after what transpired in the Chamber of Secrets, and not to mention, our little duel in the graveyard? What, exssactly are you playing at, Severuss?" The dark lord's malignity caused Severus to chose his next words with a bit more Slytherin care.

It's what he should have been doing this whole time. His desperation was making him stupid. His love for Potter was making him weak.

"My lord, please forgive me my candid words, but I can't help but think of the outcome, were Potter to become one of us. Of how the wizarding world might fall into line when it's so call savior abandoned their side to fallow you." Sever gave the slightest of pauses as he watched the idea take root. "Once I knew of her true affinities regarding magic and those around her, I gained her trust for keeping this and many other secrets. While also becoming someone she could confide in. Someone to guide her from time to time, and while this has only been for a short time, I am confident enough in my findings to present them to you as facts. I have been able to retrieve many answers regarding her actions. Also verifying their truths within her mind. I myself was quite confused by what I found lurking within. Would you truly care for the answers I have found regarding your previous encounters with the girl, my lord?"

The dark lord appeared thoughtful before giving Severus a simple nod to continue. If any of this were true, it would be more information than he had at present.

Why not let Severus continue with his little story and ideas of sabotaging Dumbledore with his own weapon? It was almost humorous in form.

"Making the inquisition into her memories on these subjects caused many of her own realizations to come to light. When your wraith first offered acceptance to the girl, she had not yet come to see anything about our world, that had not been spoon fed to her.

All she knew of you at the time, was how her parents were killed. How she was, as a result, forced to live with abusive muggles. For the first time she was given someone to blame. All she knew was anger, vengeance, and the want to make you pay.

Potter did not stand against you for silly Gryffindor honor, or to do what was considered right. Not for her parents deaths, but for herself. She was an abused and neglected little girl, cast out to the muggle world. A world that hated her for being alive, and painfully reminded her of the fact.

As for her second year, I now know that a secret truce was called between herself and the Malfoy scion. They remained rivals in the public eye, but whispered of many things in the shadows.

Potter had, like many none-Slytherins, just assumed Malfoy was the heir, and was simply lying about it, while still, seemingly, targeting and threatening her and her friends. All for the sake of appearances, of cores.

They were actually treating the whole occurrence like a mystery novel.

Voices in the walls that no one else can hear, certain children being hunted, supposedly by a monster one of the founders left behind to purge the school, and strange prejudices in a world of danger and intrigue. That was until Ms. Granger became petrified. That had been what turned Potter from playing detective, to waging war.

Thinking young Malfoy had betrayed her, Potter had entered the Chamber with plans of a duel or something of the sort.

After you set the Baskalisk upon her, she became sure of her own death. In the end, knowing the venom was going to kill her, well, she thought it only far to kill you back.

The duel in the graveyard was another life or death situation. How else could we have expected a four-teen year old girl to react, my lord?

Through each of these events, you have only reinforced her desire at being no part of the war. Realizing Pettigrew had been sleeping only feet away from for three years didn't help either.

She only plays along to Dumbledore's tune, incase it becomes her only option to live. Not knowing he wants her to die, of corse." Severus waited much like a statue. The silence expanding ever more.

The dark lord puzzled through this new information. Toying with the idea of it being true. He was considering this to be a trap of some sort. Considered that Snape wasn't to be completely trusted. But how then, did the information of his horcruxes come to light?

Dumbledore would never want to give him a chance to guard them even more. A surprise attack would be the only way to insure they get them all. Not to mention revealing the connection into Potter's mind. Maybe.

Severus was one of the best in the field of mind arts. There was simply no way that a student, _any student_ , could be supplying him with false information. Just like there was no way that Severus had not been able to invade every dark crevasse of an untrained mind. Maybe.

There were too many things in this story that pointed to it being true, and he had to admit, Severus painted a pretty picture of the war, with the girl being on his side. Maybe…

"What are you Not telling me, Severus? I feel as though, something is missing in all of this. Now, What do you suppose that could be?"

'FUCK.'

"I believe her to be, my mate, my lord. The strong feeling I had thought to be hate, have evolved into truths of their own. She has expressed those same feelings of attraction and desire during our lessons. Though she does not yet know of the soul mate bond.

I am not sure how to fallow that particular path, seeing as she may not live long. Even so, betrayal seems a poor way to begin any relationship, my lord."

The dark lord spoke softly, and with no feeling present in his voice. "Perhaps she will forgive you, Severus. Considering your continued loyalty to me, has temporarily saved her life."

'Temporarily, but that was something. I can't continue to warm him up to the idea of excepting her if she were dead.'

Severus wasted not a second as he knelt low before the dark lord and pressed a grateful kiss to the hem of his robes.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Severus had long since gone, but Voldemort's mind was still swimming through the memories of their earlier conversation.

So many possibilities.

Pulling the rug out from under Dumbledore.

An easier end to this war.

A prophecy he no longer had to worry over.

This was great. To top it all off, Severus was _his!_ It was never easy to tell when dealing with spies, but after tonight, there could be no question.

Severus had confessed to him the identity of his mate. That action alone expressed loyalty and trust. Not to mention he had shared her secrets. That was Huge!

He may even let him keep her. Maybe..

 **Yes, I know Dumbledore didn't tell Snape the truth about Harry till sixth year when he was dying from the curse.**

 **It's fanfiction. None of this shit is accurate.**

 **Please Review.!**


End file.
